Welcome to a New World
by sam81609
Summary: Aang, Katara, and Sokka accidently stumble through a portal and fall through to Heatherfield, where they meet the Guardians of the Veil. [AvatarxWitch Crossover] Discontinued till Summer, check homepage
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to a New World

**Disclaimer**-I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, or any of its characters

Chapter 1-Avatar and friends fall thru

Avatar

"Aang, their catching up to us!" Katara called to her airbending friend. "Can't Appa go faster?"

"Yip yip Appa!" Aang called, pulling at the reigns of his flying bison.

"It's no use!" Kataras' warrior brother, Sokka, called. "I say we turn and fight!"

"You would", Katara muttered. "There's a crew of firebenders down there, we wouldn't stand a chance"

"You can't run forever Avatar!" the o to well known voice of Prince Zuko carried about two hundred feet, and still managed to reach the gang.

"Does he even know I have a name?" Aang muttered. "Okay, we gotta get outta Zukos' range"

"But how?" Katara asked. "We're two hundred feet or better up, and they're still gaining"

Aang looked behind him and saw, just as Katara had said, that the fire princes ship had in fact almost caught up to them. _We need a distraction, _Aang thought desperately, _Something to give us enough time to get away…_

Before Aang had stopped to think, he grabbed his staff and left Appas' reigns.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sokka yelled, diving to grab control of the reigns.

"Aang wait!" Katara cried as the Airbender grabbed his staff and jumped off Appa. He opened his staff and started flying down to where the ship was.

"Okay Zuko!" he yelled as he got closer. "What'd you want?"

"What I always want!" he yelled back, preparing to attack. "To capture you, that's what! You can't' run forever Avatar!"

"My name is Aang!" Aang landed on the top of the ship, and used his staff to send a big gust of wind down onto the crew. The wind hit them and knocked them to the ground. Aang, figuring he had at least bought them a little time, opened his staff and took flight.

"You're crazy!" Sokka cried as Aang landed back on Appa. "What were you thinking?"

"Head for the woods", Aang instructed, pointing down toward a group of trees. "We can loose them there"

"Good thinking", said Katara, half admirably. "Go for it Sokka"

"Yip yip!" Sokka ordered, pulling at the reigns. Appa nodded to the command, and started to descend to the woods.

The landed in the woods and hopped off Appa.

"Momo!" Aang called to his lemur, who obeyed and jumped off Appa and onto Aangs' shoulder

"Lets move deeper into the forest", Aang said, pointing into the woods. "We'll lose them that way. The gang ran into the forest, in hopes of losing Zuko and his crew.

"Hey", said Katara suddenly, stopping. "What's that?" She pointed off to the left of where they were standing, and they saw a blue hole thing sitting there.

"Ooook", said Sokka. "So…what is it?"

"Lets' check it out", said Aang, running toward.

"Aang wait!" Katara cried, running after him. "It could be dangerous!"

Sokka and Appa ran after Katara, careful to keep an eye on Aang.

"Cool", said Aang happily as he approached the thing. "What is it?"  
"I say we get away from it", said Sokka.

"But what is it?" Aang asked. And before anyone could stop him, he moved toward the thing and stepped thru.

"Aang!" the brother and sister looked at each other in shock.

"There's a cave over there", said Sokka pointing. "Appa, go hide on there." Appa went into the cave, and Sokka turned to Katara and said, "We have to go after him"

Katara nodded, and the two kids went thru the thing after Aang.

(What do you think so far? I know the only WITCH reference was the portal in the end, but hey, you'll see the guardians next time, I promise)


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to a New World

**Disclaimer-**I don't own WITCH, any of its characters, or Avatar the Last Airbender, and any _its _characters

A/N-WITCH will be a mix of the books and TV, do if you see things from the books that contradict the book, and vice versa, get over it!

Chapter 2-A New Portal

The Guardians

"So did Caleb say what he wanted?" Will asked Cornelia as the two girls walked out of science class at the end of another school day. Cornelia had gotten a call from their rebel leader friend during lunch that day.

"He just said that he wanted to talk to us and the others after school", said Cornelia as the two girls made their way thru a crowd of kids running for freedom. It was Thursday, and no one wanted to spend anymore time in the school than they absolutely had to.

"Hi Will, hi Cornelia", said their friend Hay Lin as she, Taranee, and Irma approached them.

"Hi", said Will and Cornelia as they got their lockers open. "Caleb wants us to meet him at the Silver Dragon. Is that okay with you Hay Lin?"  
"Sure", said Hay Lin pleasantly. "Lets go"

The girls started walking home, talking about school. It had been another boring day, and none of them had much to say, so Irma changed the subject.

"So is this meeting guardian related?" she asked Will.

"Dunno", she said. "Cornelia talked to him, and he didn't say anything"

"Lets take a shortcut thru the woods", Hay Lin suggested. The others nodded, and crossed the street to the woods. To bad the girls didn't get the nice, peaceful walk home they wanted. They were half way thru the woods when it happened.

* * *

"Will?" Hay Lin turned around to see why Will had stopped walking. A second later though, Will collapsed, and the girls had run over to their friend to see what was wrong.

"Will?" said Hay Lin quietly as she kneeled down next to her friend. "What's wrong?"

"Ugh", Will groaned shaking her head. "Most likely? A portal"

"Great", said Cornelia. "We're gonna be late for meeting Caleb, aren't we?"

Will glared at Cornelia and pulled herself up shakily. "Come on"

The girls were walking through the woods, trying to figure out where the portal was. A portal, after all, was the only explanation for what had happened to Will. "It should be here somewhere", Will muttered. Cornelia made a face, not happy about being late for meeting Caleb.

"Over there!" yelled Irma, pointing. They turned around, and sure enough, there was a portal.

"Okay", said Will, and Hay Lin couldn't help but notice she was shaking a little. "Now all we have to do is shut it before-" she broke off as she noticed something just a tad disturbing: something was coming thru.

"Great", said Cornelia sarcastically.

"Hide!" said Will, and the girls darted behind trees. A second later, three kids dropped out of the portal and hit the ground. One of them, a boy, had arrows running along his arms and one on top of his head. The other two, a boy and girl, were black, and the girls' hair was long enough to put Cornelia to shame.

"Where are we?" the boy with the arrow on his head asked as he stood up.

"I have no clue" said the girl as she stood up, "but lets not stick around to find out"

"Yea", said the other boy standing up as well. "Lets' head back thru whatever this is and-"

"No!" Will jumped out of her hiding place, the Heart of Candracar held high.

Avatar

The group jumped at the sound behind them, and turned around to find a girl around Kataras' age standing there, holding up a little pink crystal. Four other girls came out from behind trees and joined the girl.

"Look", said Aang, holding up his hands. "We don't want trouble. We don't even-"

"Yea right!" cried another girl, this one was short and had reddish-brownish sort of hair. "Will, I say close the portal and trap the here. Then we can use them for information"

The other girls nodded in agreement, and the girl with crystal moved the crystal till it was facing the thing behind Aang, Katara, and Sokka, and second later, the thing was gone.

"No!" yelled Aang. "Now we'll never get home!"

Sokka turned to face the girls. "Who do you think you are!" he yelled, outraged.

"We're the Guardians of the Veil", said the girl with the crystal. "Now unless you wanna fight, you'll come peacefully"

Sokka pulled out his boomerang. "Then lets fight"


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to a New World

**Disclaimer-**I don't own WITCH, any of its characters, or Avatar the Last Airbender, and any _its _characters

A/N-WITCH will be a mix of the books and TV, do if you see things from the books that contradict the book, and vice versa, get over it!

Chapter 3-A fight and an Explanation Part 1

The Guardians

_"Guardians Unite!" _Will yelled holding up the crystal. Bright pink light absorbed them, and the girls felt the changes happen

"_Water!"_

"_Fire!"_

"_Earth!"_

"_Air!"_

The girls finished transforming, and stood to face the three kids. Needless to say, they all looked a little surprised. It didn't take them long to recover though, but Taranee had a lot to do with that.

"_"Fire!" _she cried, sending a fireball straight toward them. It hit the ground just in front of them, and knocked them all backwards.

"Firebender!" the boy with the arrow yelled, jumping up. The two other kids scrambled up, both looked mad.

"Firebender huh?" said the girl standing up. "Well this should cool her off…"

She waved her hands and almost obediently, the water from the river nearby rose and shot straight at Taranee. It hit her and knocked her backwards.

"Hey!" Irma yelled. "Water is _my _element!" That said, she shot a stream of water at the kids, and knocked _them _backwards.

"That all you got?" yelled the black boy as he stood up. He threw his boomerang at the guardians, and hit Cornelia.

"Hey!" Hay Lin yelled. She focused right on the boy with the arrows on his head, and shot a gust of wind aright at him. The boy held up his staff and hit the air with it, knocking the gust off course.

"What gives?" he yelled. "I'm the last Airbender, all my people were killed! Who are you?"

"We're the Guardians of the Veil!" said Hay Lin. "Not that you'll have time to learn it"

Taranee pulled herself up, still dripping.

"Look", said the black boy. "You don't seem like bad people, so why are you with a Firebender?"

"What?" said Will, clearly confused. The boy with the arrow pointed at Taranee, and suddenly, he turned around, opened his staff, and flew away.

"What?" said Taranee. "What did I do?"

"Firebender!" the remaining boy yelled. He through his boomerang at her, but she flew away.

"Stop that!" Will yelled. "I don't know what you have against these Firebenders, or whatever they are, but Taranee isn't bad. Now who are you?"

"I'm Katara", said the girl stepping forward. "This is Sokka. Who are you, and what do you mean, she isn't bad? I have never met a decent Firebender"

"We're the Guardians of the Veil", said Will.

"What's this veil you keep talking about?" asked Sokka.

"We have a lot to explain", said Will.

* * *

"Well that's something you don't hear everyday" Sokka said half an hour later. The girls had finished explaining about the veil and Meridian and guardians, and Katara and Sokka were in shock, needless to say.

"Now why don't you like these firebender people?" Will asked.

"The fire nation is ruthless", said Katara. "They started the war one hundred years ago. Well, one hundred years where we're from. They killed off all of Aangs' people, the airbenders. He's the last one left. They killed mine and Sokkas' mother as well"

"I'm sorry", said Taranee. "I didn't realize my powers brought up such horrible memories for everyone"

"Is that what bending is called?" asked Katara. "Well, it's not your fault, as long as you're not evil"

"Course not", said Taranee. "I'm gonna go find Aang, try and talk to him"

Avatar

Aang was walking thru the woods. He felt bad about leaving Katara and Sokka, but he didn't want to be near a firebender. _They killed my people, _Aang thought, his temper flaring. _They killed Gyatso, my friends, everyone! I have a right to be mad! _

"Aang!"

He heard his name, but as soon as he saw who was calling his name, he felt the urge to run. It was the firebender from before. But as he turned to run, he heard her yell, "Wait! I wont hurt you, I promise!"

He turned around and saw her standing there, looking at him concerned.

"Katara and Sokka told me about your people", she said. "And I just wanna say, I'm not like that"

"You're not?" Aang asked.

"My name's Taranee", she said, stepping forward. "And no, I'm not. Believe it or not, I'm good"

"What was that thing we came here thru?" Aang asked, taking a chance with this girl.

"A portal", she said. "A rip in the veil. That's why there are guardians, to close the portals"

Aang smiled, finally taking trust in the girl-Taranee.

So what-"

But he broke off at a gasp from Taranee, and turned around to find another portal.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to a New World

**Disclaimer- **Don't own WITCH, don't own Avatar, blah, blah, blah…

A/N-WITCH will be a mix of the books and TV, do if you see things from the books that contradict the book, and vice versa, get over it!

Chapter 4-A Fight and an Explanation Part 2

The Guardians

"I hope Aang lets' Taranee explain", said Katara looking worried.

"I'm sure-" Will started to say, but she broke off with a groan, then staggered and collapsed.

"Will!" Hay Lin jumped up and made to help her friend.

"Is she okay?" Katara asked.

"I think so", said Hay Lin, kneeling down to see if Will was all right. "This has happened before, something about the portals-"

"I'm fine", said Will, pulling herself up. "We'd better figure out where the portal is-"

But as Will tried to pull herself up, her knees buckled and she hit the ground again.

"Whoa!" Hay Lin cried grabbing Will before she completely fell. "I don't ever remember that happening!"

"Just tired", Will muttered. Her eyes were closed, and she was panting like she was trying to catch her breathe. "But that's not important right now, we have to find the portal-"

"Maybe you should rest", said Irma. "Tell you what, Corny, Katara, Sokka, and I'll go find the portal, and hopefully Aang and Taranee. Hay Lin can stay back with you"

"No way!" said Will trying to stand up. But Hay Lin grabbed her and pulled her back down. "I'm going!"

"We'll be okay", Irma assured her. "If things get hairy we'll skedaddle, all right?"

"Fine", Will finally caved in. "Go ahead, but don't get hurt, okay?"

"Us get hurt?" said Irma with a smile. "Never"

Will smiled at Irmas' attempt of a joke, but her smile faded ad the group left.

"I don't wanna stay behind", she told Hay Lin. "I wanna help"

"You can't help if you collapse half way thru a fight", Hay Lin informed her. "I'm sure they'll be okay"

Avatar

"HIYA!" Aang yelled, whipping his staff thru the air. A gust of wind formed around the staff and hit the monster squarely in the head. The monster roared and staggered, but other than that, showed no sign of being hurt.

"What is this thing?" he asked Taranee as he backed away.

"You got me", she said. "Some Meridian monster"

The thing was covered in blades, and was about two hundred feet tall. Needless to say, it didn't look very weak.

Another blade flew down toward them.

"Oh boy", Aang muttered. He opened his staff and turned around. "Follow me and grab on" , he told Taranee as he started running.

"Are you sure this will work?" she asked him as he prepared to take flight.

"Uuuhhh, no?" he guessed. "I did this once with Katara and Sokka though, so maybe…"

His voice trailed off as he jumped on his staff, and Taranee gave in and grabbed the bottom of the staff, and the two managed to get into the air. It didn't last long though. The monster swung one of hid blades at the two, and hit the staff, knocking them out of the air.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the two yelled as they plunged toward the ground. Aang created an air pocket right before the hit the ground, so they landed hard but didn't get hurt.

"Taranee, Aang!" the two kids looked up and saw their friends running toward them.

"Katara, Sokka, you're okay!" Aang was beyond relief to see his two best friends were okay.

"Of course we are", said Sokka as they reached Aang. Katara held out her hand and pulled Aang up.

"Irma, Cornelia, am I glad to see you!" said Taranee with a smile.

"Ditto", said Irma happily.

"Weren't there five girls before?" Aang asked as he looked at the girls.

"Huh?" Taranee looked around. "Where's Hay Lin and Will?"

"It's a long story", said Irma. "Are either of you hurt?"

"No, we're okay", said Aang, "but my glider got messed up"

He pointed over at the staff, and sure enough, there were big holes in the glider from the fall.

"Oh great", Sokka said. "Now what do we do?"

"Without Will we can't transform", Taranee pointed out.

"I promised Will we'd run if we ran into any danger", said Irma. "I think we'd better do just that"

But as they turned to run, they were blocked by a giant blade.

"AAAHHH!" they all screamed and turned around to find the blade monster standing right behind them.

"Uuummm…now what?" said Sokka, his voice cracking as he spoke. The answer came from behind them.

"_Guardians Unite!"_

The kids turned around and found Will and Hay Lin standing there, Will had the Heart of Candracar held high. The next second, all five girls were engulfed in a pink light, and as the light died, Aang, Katara, and Sokka saw that the girls had changed.

"Okay!" said Irma in an excited voice. "Now _that_ is what I'm talkin about. _Water!"_

She shot a stream of water at the monster, and pushed him backwards.

_"Fire!" _Taranee yelled, shooting a fire ball at the thing. The whole fight took about five minutes, and the Will rounded it off nicely by shooting some strange pink lightning bolt things out of her hand, and knocking the monster back through the portal.

_"Yes!" _Irma and Hay Lin yelled, giving each other high fives. Will smiled as she landed in front of the portal. She held up the pink crystal to the portal, and another pink flash second later, the portal was gone, and the girls were back to being regular girls.

The Guardians

"That was _so _cool", said Aang, looking at the girls with admiration in his eyes, "I have never seen bending like that before. It was awesome"

"Uuummm thanks", said Will uncomfortably. None of the girls were used to being praised for being guardians, and it made them all feel a little weird.

"Yea, okay, impressive", said Sokka, not convinced.

"I wish I could bend like that", said Katara enviously. "I've been a bender my whole life, and I can't do half of what you did Irma"

"If it wasn't for the guardians, I wouldn't be able to do anything", said Irma breezily.

"Yea, but still-" Katara started to say, but she was cutoff by Sokka.

"We still have a problem", he told Katara and Sokka.

"What?" they said at the same time.

"How do we get home?" Sokka asked. "They closed our only way home" he jerked his thumb at the guardians, who looked at each other guiltily.

"We didn't know", said Will. "Sorry"

"It's not your fault", said Katara. "It's just your job"

"Yea…" said Will uncertainly.

"Hey", said Cornelia suddenly, "Weren't we supposed to meet Caleb at the Silver Dragon?"  
"Caleb!" the girls yelled at the same time.

* * *

"Better late than never", Caleb said ten minutes later as the girls ran into the Silver Dragon, Katara, Sokka, and Aang right behind them.

"Sorry", Will gasped, doubling over to catch her breath. "We ran into some trouble on the way here"

"And who are they?" Caleb asked, pointing at Aang and his friends.

"That's an even longer story", said Hay Lin, still breathing hard from running. "So what'd you wanna talk to us about?"

Caleb sent Aang, Katara, and Sokka a scathing look and said, "It can wait"

"Caleb", said Will, a slight smile on her face. "Trust me, anything you say won't be repeated by them, promise"

"You told them didn't you?" Caleb said. "You told them about the Guardians, didn't you?"

"You don't know the whole story", said Taranee. "So don't get mad till we tell you everything"

"You told", said Caleb, rolling his eyes.

"Time to explain", said Will.

It took about an hour to tell Caleb everything that had happened on the girls way to the Silver Dragon, and of course, he thought they were insane.

"Come on Caleb!" said Irma impatiently. "You're from Meridian! That place defines impossible!"

"Good point", said Caleb. "Well anyway, as long as they know about guardians and everything, I might as well tell you…

"I heard from another one of my informants in the castle, you know, I had to get a new one in there after Phobos found out Vathek was the spy, any way, Phobos is planning something-"

"What?" yelled Irma in mock shock. "No way! Phobos is planning something! Oh no, what a shock, this is horrible, alert the presses, oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"What?" asked Aang, looking confused.

"It was sarcasm", said Irma with a smile.

"Okay…", said Aang doubtfully.

"Done Irma?" Caleb asked. "Can I keep going? Phobos somehow found out about your new friends-" he jerked his thumb at Aang Katara and Sokka, "and even though I'm not completely sure, he might be planning something with them. Or at least the two benders"

Aang and Katara gave each other worried looks, and, catching the looks, Will said, "Don't worry, we've stopped Phobos before, and we will again, right girls?"

"Right!" they said at the same time.

**(I'll email a preview of the next chapter to anyone who can find the referance to the Avatar episode, The Waterbending Scroll. Happy Reading!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to a New World

**Disclaimer- **Don't own WITCH, don't own Avatar, blah, blah, blah…

A/N-well, no one figured it out. the referance to the Avatar episode, TheWatrbending Scroll, it's wen Aang and Taranee are trying to get away from the monster, go reread it if u cant figure it out.

A/N-WITCH will be a mix of the books and TV, do if you see things from the books that contradict the book, and vice versa, get over it

**A/N**-For those of you who couldn't find the Avatar episode referance in the last chapter, it was when Aang told Taranee to grab onto his glider, and mentioned that he had done that before with Katara and Sokka, and he did, when they were escaping from the pirates in The Waterbending Scroll. Anyway, happy reading!

Chapter 5-Zuko meets Phobos

Avatar (Zukos' POV)

"They can't have gotten far", Zuko said as he and his uncle walked through the woods. "They are here somewhere, I know it"

They had been walking for awhile. Zuko had seen the Avatar and his friends land in the woods, but had lost them after words.

"Zuko, perhaps you should rest", Uncle Iroh suggested as they walked.

"I'm going to capture the Avatar, there is no time to rest!" Zuko said furiously.

"Yes but-" his uncle started to speak, but cut himself off.

"But what Uncle?" asked Zuko, turning to face him.

His uncle was looking into another part of the forest, looking almost mesmerized by something, "Prince Zuko, come look at this"

"Uncle we don't have time for-" Zuko broke off as soon as he saw what his uncle was looking at. It was a blue hole admitting some weird energy. It was swirling, and medium sized, and just floating in mid air.

"What is it?" Zuko asked, moving towards it.

"Caution Prince Zuko", Uncle Iroh said. "We do not know what it is"

Zuko moved towards it without any heed of his uncles words, so Iroh just sighed and walked behind him. They both stepped thru the blue thing, and were knocked unconscious.

Zuko stirred and groaned as he sat up. He was in a castle of some sort, and being looked down upon from a person on a throne. It was a man with long, long, _long _pale hair, and a sneering smile on his face.

"Who are you!" Zuko yelled jumping up. He was instantly restrained by some weird looking creatures, and his temper flared even more. "Who do you think you are, capturing the fire lords son!"

"You think rather highly of yourself", the man sneered. "It is no business of yours who I am, but I was hoping you could help me with something"

"Why should I help you?" Zuko yelled, madder than ever.

"I want to know if you can tell me who _this _is", the man waved his hand, and the floor in front of Zuko opened up to reveal a circular mirror in the floor, and the picture on the other side was…

"The Avatar", Zuko hissed, a disgusted look on his face.

"What interest you about this boy?" the man asked.

"What interest is that of yours?" Zuko snapped.

"Because", the man said. "I can help you get what you want, if you will help me get what I want"

**(Oooo, short but suspenseful right? If you didn't like it…get over it!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to a New World

**Disclaimer-**I don't own WITCH, and I don't own Avatar, and I don't know why I have to keep doing this, cuz it just makes me depressed

A/N- WITCH is gonna be a mix of the books and the TV show

* * *

Chapter 6-Learning New Things

Avatar

"Well Aang, that's the best we can do to it", Katara, Sokka, and Aang were back in the woods. The girls said they had to go to school (whatever that was) and had told the group to stay in the woods and stay out of trouble. The kids had agreed to this, and were in the woods now, trying to fix Aangs glider with some things Will had given them.

"I dunno", said Aang uncertainly, looking at the messed up glider sadly. It had seen its' better days. No doubt about that.

"I'll keep trying", Katara said, looking hopelessly at the glider. "To bad Will couldn't give us more to work with. She said she'd bring us more supplies after she got out of school"

"How long is that?" Sokka asked.

"She said it was most of the day", Aang said. "But how long is that?"

Katara shrugged and went back to the glider. "We're just gonna have to work with what we have. Aang, why don't you try this out?" she held out the glider, which looked a little better than before.

"Okay…" said Aang uncertainly, grabbing the glider. He opened it and flew up.

"Wooo!" Katara yelled excitedly. "It's working!"

"Great", said Sokka sarcastically. "That's just great, but don't you think maybe you should get him down here before someone sees him?"

"All right", said Katara reluctantly, "Aang, maybe you should come down!"

"Okay!" he called, flying down towards the ground again. "Hey guess what? I saw the girls coming onto the woods!"

"Really?" Sokka asked, interested. Just then, a voice behind him said, "I see you got his glider going", they turned around and sure enough, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were standing there.

"Yea, Katara did a good job", Aang said, closing his glider. "Good thing to, I don't think I can replace this anywhere, including in our world"

"Well, at least you guys got it fixed", said Will.

"Yea…" Aangs' voice kind of drifted off as he fell into deep thought.

"Something wrong Aang?" Katara asked, eyeing Aang worriedly.

"No", Aang said, "It's nothing, really"

"Well, okay…" Katara said uncertainly.

"Hey…" Sokka said suddenly, looking around, "Did you guys here that?"

"Here what?" Katara, asked, looking at her brother.

"It came from over there", Sokka said, pointing. With out further ado, he took off deeper into the forest.

"Sokka wait!" Katara yelled. She and Aanga ran after him

* * *

A/N-Sorry for the incredibly long wait, and the incredible shortness of the chapter. It will get better soon, promise


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-**Sorry for the incredibly long wait on the update, I've been incredibly busy. Okay, at long last, chapter 7! It's gonna a really short chapter, just gonna sum up a few details in Meridian, than chapter 8 will be a bit longer.

* * *

**Chapter 7-**An Evil Plot 

Avatar (Zukos' POV)

"So, if I help you capture these guardians", Zuko said slowly, "You will help me capture the Avatar?"

"Of course", Phobos said silkly, "Do we have a deal?"

"Of course", Zuko said, smirking, "We have a deal"

Zuko turned and walked out of the room, Uncle Iroh trailing from behind.

"Prince Zuko", he said quietly, "Do you think it wise to trust this-"

"Of course I don't!" Zuko snapped, "Which is exactly why don't"

W.i.t.c.h. (Phobos' POV)

"Prince Phobos", Cedric hissed, "Do you really think it wise to trust those two…"

"Of course not Cedirc", Phobos said in that same silky voice he had used with Zuko, "I will sue them to get what I want, and when I do, he will be destroyed. Then I will have the Heart of Candracar, and the Avatar at my disposal"

Sand flew around the floor beneath Phobos, revealing his veiwing stone. And seen within it, was a boy, maybe twelve years old, with an arrow running down his forhead.

* * *

Like I said, short chapter, but review anyway, or I refuse to update! 


	8. Discontinument

**DISCONTINUEMENT**

I'm Sorry to say, that I'm temporarily pulling this and two other fics off of I have too much to do these days, with school and everything, I'm sure you all understand. And if you don't, tough love to you. I'll get the fics back off the ground ASAP, but for now, well…don't hate me. Bye all. I'll get these going again soon, promise.


End file.
